Transferases are biologically active proteins that covalently modify molecules such as biological substrates, including proteins, as part of degradation, maturation, and secretory pathways within the body. Transferases have thus been associated with, inter alia, development, immunity, cell replication, gene expression, cancer, protein and cellular senescence, hyperproliferative disorders and as cancer associated markers. In particular, transferases have been implicated in, inter alia, immune function and Parkinson's Disease.